


Perk

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: The only perk was he got to spend time with Madelyn
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Good for Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446913
Kudos: 20





	Perk

_T_ _he smell of burning popcorn and cinnamon fills the room with a whiff of candy cotton and vomit._

_Homelander shifts uncomfortably as young children run around screaming in delight, hitting each other with toys waiting for the doctor to see them. Their parents not even trying to keep them under control._

_Photographs and journalists mill around as he tries to keep the fact he'd rather be anywhere else than here hidden behind a smile._

_Madelyn shines as she lifts a girl no older than three up into the air, and the child giggles with happiness. The soft maternal figure she becomes around children suits her. He can't keep his eyes off her, he likes the way she's smiling, the way her cheeks go pink from laughing._

_They are only here to encourage people to vaccinate their children. From birth to age five was when compound v worked best on subjects. Madelyn would pick the children she liked the most, the ones she saw potential in would be given compound v._

_People trusted him, these parents trust him. He was sure that if he were to say it was safe for them to feed their children rat poison they'd do it. The problem with people trusting him is that he was wheeled out to do shit like this. He could think of better ways to spend his Saturday afternoons._

_The perk was that he got to spend some time with Madelyn._


End file.
